November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2
The November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on August 25, 2018 at the NEC Arena in Birmingham, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 21, 2018. Summary The high-stakes NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Semifinal Match between Dakota Kai and Rhea Ripley began with both competitors feeling out the other, inciting a test of strength and several near-falls. Ripley's attitude of disrespect was met with a fierce kick from her determined opponent. But out of the battle between Ripley's power and Kai's fierce arsenal of kicks, Ripley finally caught her opponent with a relentless attack that included a dropkick to Kai's ear, ramming through Kai in the corner and once again showing amazing strength with her version of the clover leaf submission using the arms. Kai reached the ropes, though, and when Ripley tried to reapply the maneuver, Kai answered with a series of high-impact kicks and strikes that served as an incredible equalizer to her opponent's massive power and nearly earned her the pinfall. Outside the ring, Ripley caught Kai and blasted her face-first into the apron. And, in the final moments, a fierce exchange resulted in Kai missing the crucial kick that opened the door for Ripley to finish her with Riptide to earn her place in the Finals! With new teams forming to test their mettle in pursuit of the coming NXT UK Tag Team Titles, Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews joined forces against Saxon Huxley & Joseph Conners. From the get-go, Webster & Andrews showed their lightning quickness and fast-paced arsenal. Huxley seized the momentum following a hidden tag and a subsequent high-angle Lou Thesz Press that laid waste to Andrews and cleared the road for Huxley and Conners to punish The Welshman. Andrews soon got to Webster, and while The Modfather's innovative offense quickly turned the tide, Huxley soon planted him in the center of the ring. When the brutal competitor failed to accept Conner's urging to tag him in, Webster got to Andrews. The critical mistake opened the door for Webster's Eton Rifle and Andrews' Shooting Star Press for the win. In the aftermath, Conners responded to Huxley's surprise brushoff with a surprise post-match assault that left his opponent reeling on the canvas. After several moments of friction between the two forces of nature in recent weeks, Dave Mastiff and Tyson T-Bone went to war in a highly volatile showdown. Despite an earth-shattering shoulder block by the “Bomber," the hard, brawling strikes of T-Bone overpowered Mastiff and took the massive competitor off his feet for pretty much the first time on NXT UK. T-Bone's unprecedented assault on Mastiff continued until “Bomber” suddenly dropped down during his opponent's pin attempt and noticeably hurt T-Bone's ribs. Showing unusual agility for a man his size, Mastiff then left his feet to hit a massive high crossbody. And after returning the beatdown he had received in spades, Mastiff hit his trademark Cannonball in the corner for the victory. No strangers to each other, Toni Storm squared off against Jinny in the evening's second NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Semifinal Match, with both competitors fighting tooth-and-nail in the opening moments. Storm soon took down her adversary with a devastating boot before locking in her version of the STF in the center of the ring. Though Jinny would reach the ropes, Storm continued her assault, until The Fashionista of NXT UK blasted her with a serious boot. Jinny's innovative counter to Storm's charge then sent Storm crashing to the canvas and opened the door for an aggressive assault of her own. The dangerous Jinny grounded Storm in the center of the ring with a painful armbar and pounded on her with a series of hard shots to the back. As the intense contest continued, a double headbutt soon took both battlers down, but they fought on, and the subsequent exchange led to a devastating German Suplex by Storm. After Jinny escaped the Fisherman's Suplex that nearly finished her off, the battle moved up onto the ropes, where Jenny almost put Storm away by dropping her opponent's face to the canvas with the Facebuster off the ropes. Jinny would hit a devastating ax kick, but Storm somehow got her foot on the ropes. And, in the final moments, Storm avoided Jinny's charge, hit another German Suplex and claimed the huge victory with Storm Zero. When Storm was checking out the title she will be fighting for in two episodes, Ripley reemerged to initiate a shoving match with her soon-to-be opponent. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Mike Hitchman & Tucker defeated Jack Starz & Jake Constantinou *Rhea Ripley defeated Dakota Kai in a NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Quarter Final Match (9:51) *Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews defeated Saxon Huxley & Joseph Conners (6:10) *Dave Mastiff defeated Tyson T-Bone (4:40) *Toni Storm defeated Jinny in a NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Quarter Final Match (10:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.1.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.2.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.3.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.4.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.5.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.6.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.7.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.8.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.9.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.10.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.11.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.12.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.13.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.14.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.15.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.16.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.17.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.18.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.19.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.20.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.21.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.22.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.2.23.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #10 results * NXT UK results #10 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #10 on WWE Network Category:2018 events